The Girl With an Empty Heart
by FalseDisposition
Summary: This is Tira's story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim to have the rights to SoulCalibur. This is merely a fanfic...Enjoy!

The Girl with an Empty Heart

Her mother softly smiled upon her tiny, golden ringlets. Today they were embarking upon a new life. Sielatira's bright eyes shifted from mountain to mountain of the Chinese countryside as they were led closer and closer to their new home in Ostrheinsburg, Germany.

"Siela, get away from that window. Come sit next to me." Her mother commanded. Siela nodded and proceeded to do as she was told. She curled up in her mother's arms.

"Momma, why do we have to come here?" The sweet, curious girl inquired. Her dancing blue eyes gazed deeply into her mother's.

"Siela, you know things were bad in China with daddy working with the German military. Well we had to get out of there so we could be safe. And also daddy got his promotion, dear, you knew that." Her mother responded.

"What does he do now?"

"Well, he's the commander of the German army, Siela. He gets to tell them what to do."

"Oh...what is he telling them?" Siela asked.

"I'm not sure, sweetie."

"Oh...Well are they going to do good in the fight?"

"I hope so..."

"Why don't you know, mommy?" Siela asked.

"I don't know, Siela. Why don't you go to sleep? We have a long journey ahead of us." Siela shrugged and found her way back to the window. It had begun to softly rain and Siela grew bored with the gray, cloudy sky. With a yawn, she drifted off to sleep.

Two moons passed and the rain had hardly let up. It was as if it was following them. It was not until the third day when the rain came to its end. Looking out the window, Siela could see the first signs of civilization. It seemed as though they were on the outskirts of a large town. Siela's face brightened. The carriage drew closer to a large mansion. It was over four stories high, and made of stone. It appeared more like a castle than a simple home. Siela could not believe this beautiful kingdom would now belong to her family. She bounced with the carriage as it made its way upon the stone pathway of the front gate. Rounding a broad garden, she saw a few people standing before what she supposed was the front door. Among them was her father. She grew very excited. The carriage came to its halt. Siela did not wait for the door of the carriage to open before she was already bounding out of it, flying towards her father. She wrapped her arms around him. With a large laugh, he did the same.

"How was your journey, darling?" He asked.

"Boring." She sighed. Turning around, she watched as her mother was helped out of the carriage. Siela thought she looked just like a queen. As her mother found her footing upon the stone walkway, Siela's father approached her with a soft kiss.

"It's wonderful to see you, dear." He spoke. She returned the same greeting.

"Who might these lovely people be?" She asked her husband. Siela had forgotten their presence.

"Oh, yes. Siela, come here, darling. I want you to meet my new friends." Siela ran over to him. There was an older couple Siela didn't pay much attention to. She had taken note only of the blue eyes of a boy about five or six years older.

"Siela, Mira, this is my new Commander-in-Chief, Frederick Schtauffen, his wife Margaret, and son Siegfried. Siegfried will be taking over his father's castle one day." Siela's father informed

"Isn't that right, m'boy?" The man wrapped his arm around the boy. Siela poked the boy playfully. His eyes fell upon her.

"Hi! I'm Siela! Well, really Sielatira, but most people call me Siela, so call me that. I'm nine. How old are you?" She managed to say all in one breath.

"I'm Siegfried. I'm fourteen. Um...nice to meet you." He seemed very weirded out by her enthusiasm but brushed it aside as she was a child and he, himself, a young adult. She smiled up at him.

"Children, we're going inside to show the house. Now come along." The man ushered. They made their way inside.

The interior was even more glamorous than the exterior. The ceiling was painted with angels and the hall was complete stone, apart from a large, colorful rug under their feet. Siela was amazed. The adults began to speak about the problems in China. Siela grew bored and began to tug on her mother's dress.

"Siegfried, why don't you show Sielatira to her room?" His father commanded.

"Father, I..." he was halted by a glare from his father, "Fine, come with me, Siela." He begrudgingly led her to a room that was down the hall. Opening the door, Siela felt like a princess. She had an enormous canopy bed and toys already set in place on shelves. Siela jumped onto her bed.

"It's nice. Big." Siegfried stated, making conversation.

"It's amazing." She awed.

"I'm sure your old room was bigger, right?" He sat on one knee on the floor beside her.

"No. Daddy wasn't as rich then. Our old home was just a small cottege." Siegfried gawked at her.

"Really? I can't imagine how awful that had to be..."

"Hey! I liked it! It was my home." She defended.

"Sorry! I just...So where was your old home, anyway?"

"Beijing, China." She retorted, forcefully.

"Wow, that's really far. What was that like? China, and all?" He inquired.

"Not good. Everything was bad there. They didn't like daddy getting all involved with Germany. They saw it as...um...treasle? Treaston?"

"Treason?"

"Yeah," Siegfried nodded, "So we had to escape. We came here. I like it here."

"You'll learn to love it here. I do." Siegfried stated proudly. Siela nodded and smiled. There was a long pause, then finally:

"Siegfried?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna marry you someday."


	2. Chapter 2

She approached him with her guard up. The sword was mere inches from her skull as she managed to block it. The fight was becoming more grueling. She could see the fire in his eyes.

"I don't think so!" She screamed and kicked him in the back. With a turn, she attacked his stomach. Finally, to complete the attack, she buckled his ankle and kicked his left knee. He was on the ground in seconds.

"It looks like I'm just too strong for you." She smirked.

"I always knew you were stronger than me, Siela. I need more practice." Siegfried complimented. She helped him up and they landed in a kiss. She looked at him tenderly once they broke apart.

"You're beautiful. Now go change. I feel like I'm kissing a boy when I kiss you in those clothes." He patted her tenderly.

"Oh, psht, Siegfried. I just wish I knew what it felt like to kiss a boy." She teased back. Blowing him a kiss, she made her way to the castle. Avoiding her father, who would put a death sentence on her if he saw her in those clothes, she creeped to her bedroom and locked the door. Slowly she meandered to her closet. Opening the door, she saw the old painting she had drawn of her mother. She had not yet finished grieving her loss and still desired to find a cure for her tuberculosis. Shaking herself from the tears she could feel about to rise in her throat, she carried on changing.

Within an hour she could hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called, sweetly.

"Miss Siela, it's time for ye supper." Called her old Irish maid.

"Coming!"

The dining hall was perfectly decorated, as usual. Siela's father was standing before his chair. As custom, the Schtauffen family were providing company. Siela caught Siegfried's eye and smiled. He always looked so charming in his red royal uniform.

"Ah, there she is. Looking beautiful as ever." Com. Schtauffen greeted. Siela blushed. She never thought her mother's old blue gown suited her the way it did for her mother. Siegfried, however thought the same as his father, as he demonstrated with a silent wink. Luckily, the two families still knew little of their romance. The age difference would never appease them at this point. Siela had yet to come of age and Siegfried had two years since. She found her seat, casually, beside her love. Dinner was served.

A short while had passed and they were still seated around the table. Siela and Siegfried were constantly being lectured by their families for one thing or another. This had become routine for mealtime. Siela and Siegfried often took bets on who would be scolded first. It was either Siela's lack of interest in anything feminine as a young lady should, or Siegfried's lack of interest in finding a mate (to which his reply was 'I'm still waiting for the right girl' accompanied by a hidden squeeze of Siela's hand under the table). Tonight was slightly different, however. Most of the attacks were directed at Siegfried's supposed lack of training in the military.

"It's past time, Siegfried," His father retorted to some snide remark of Siegfried, "You're 20, boy! What do you intend to do with your manhood?"

"Father, I still have long to decide! Besides, I thought you wanted me to be married?" He questioned his father, reminding him of an intent his father had thrown at him for quite some time.

"First off, boy, look right in front of you. Is that not my wife? I'm in the military and married, don't throw me that. And second, how would you support your wife without a good, firm occupation to stand on?" His father retaliated, "That's why this autumn we're going to the Ostrheinsburg castle to see the Captain of the military. We're going to get you enlisted when he comes back to the city." Siegfried slammed his fork down. Without uttering a syllable, though he didn't have to as the anger was written all over his face, he pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Siela father was the first to break it.

"Well...Siela, dear..."

"Father, may I be excused?" She asked abruptly.

"Well...Yes, of course." He replied, stunned by her sudden interruption. She wiped her face with her napkin and delicately escorted herself from the now bitter, cold room. As soon as she shut the door, she could see Siegfried on the terrace tossing stones into the lake outside the mansion. He had the demeanor of someone who had suffered a great loss. She couldn't understand why. The military was a beautiful option. She couldn't imagine the power the two would have if he enlisted. She brushed her soft blond hair behind her ear and slowly approached her love. He seemed to hear her come closer and shifted himself so she could sit beside him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Was his quiet response. She placed her hand over his. There was silence as they looked off to the sunset together. A raven passed by over the blue sky. Siela knew this would truly be a perfect way to spend her life. Being the queen of this castle beside her gorgeous and powerful lover, Siegfried.

"I hate him." She was about to decide where she would place the marble statue of the two when he startled her by breaking the silence.

"Siegfried, part of what he's saying is right." She tried to persuade.

"What are you talking about Siela? If I'm in the military, I'll never see you." He stared vulnerably into her blue eyes. She could see hidden tears deep within him. She'd never seen him like this. It made her almost afraid. Though, deep within her she knew he was passing up a golden opportunity for something she felt was hardly worth it. Love came nowhere near her top priority—power. She took his hand and brought it to her heart.

"Siegfried, no matter what, I am yours. I mean that. I would either have to die or...something inevitable tears us apart. After the military, we would have our whole lives together. And, we would be able to reign over this whole castle...Can you imagine how magnificent that would be?" She worked harder at persuading him. She kept his gaze for a long while before he sighed. He took her into a deep kiss.

"Sielatira, you are one amazing girl. I must be the luckiest man in the world." He smiled. She brought him back into the kiss.

"And I must be the luckiest girl. I love you..." She placed her head upon his shoulder and looked to the land which she dreamed one day was to be hers, with Siegfried by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

The two shared a beautiful summer together. Though, Siegfried grew more anxious by the day, yet Siela grew more excited. Their playful jousting became intense training. Siegfried was preparing for his enlistment, the enlistment which was entirely against his will. At the end of each day, he would bid his fair maiden adieu, but would never utter the word 'goodbye.' It was either 'see you tomorrow' or 'goodnight.' He did not want to face the impending misery of leaving his beloved Siela.

Siela, on the other hand, was counting down the days until her beloved would gain intense power. Grateful of the fact that Siegfried was the son of a commander and therefore would enlist much higher than a mere soldier, perhaps a general, she was excited about their future. She would never express the excitement to Siegfried, of course, for sake of unhurt feelings. She simply grew more impatient as the days seemed to slow to an almost standstill.

One warm night, or morning, rather, Siela had just finished brushing her medium-length blond hair when she heard the sound of something small hit the window. At first, she ignored it as a simple acorn falling from the oak tree which stood proudly outside her window. However, seconds later, she heard the sound of another "something" thrown harder at her window. This time, she decided to take a look a what sort of activity was taking place outside her window. When she brushed her mahogany curtain to the side and peered out. Down below, to her utter realization, was Siegfried, looking wonderful as always. But this time she could see anxiety surging through his body as he fidgetted and paced. She slowly and quietly opened her window. He paused and shot his face up to her.

"Siegfried, what are you doing? It must be three o'clock in the morning!" Siela loudly whispered down to him. He paced a little bit, shrugged, then replied:

"Come down here! I need to be with you!" She found it hard to resist his urgent plea for her company. She threw her sapphire-colored robe on over her white nighgown. Tiptoeing down the hall, careful not to awaken her fatheror any of the maids, she crept out the door which led to the gardens outside, where Siegfried was waiting, nervously. She approached him, yawning.

"What's wrong?" She asked. With a deeper look at his face she could tell it was drenched from tears he must have let escape for hours. She could tell it was something major. He was silent as more tears came.

"Siela...," he grabbed her into a tight embrace. She could hardly breath. Finally, he loosened his grip on her.

"Siegfried, what on earth...?"

"Mom died." He interrupted. Siela halted. Suddenly the world fell and crashed into a thousand pieces. Siegfried's mother meant the world to both of them. When Siela's mother passed, she stepped in and tended to Siela. Siela saw her, not ever as a replacement, but a helpful stand-in...And now she was gone. Siegfried could never be the same without his mother. She was his guider, adviser, and protector. Siela held him close and allowed him to cry the last few tears he had left in his system. Once he could brush himself off and rejuvinate his sense, he took Siela's hand and led her to the lake. They sat with their feet in the water. Siela leaned her head on his shoulder and looked into the crystal, black waters. As it flowed, she recalled the first time she met Margaret Schtauffen when she was a little girl. She didn't think much of her at that stage of her life, which didn't say much as nothing really devoted itself to Siela's thoughts when she was nine. But even then, Margaret seemed to be a lovely person, physically and emotionally. Siela never imagined she'd be gone.

"It was an unknown illness. It...just took hold of her. It was...so sudden, Siela. I never knew I had to say goodbye..." Each word he spoke pierced his heart. Siela squeezed his hand. Though her own mother passed away years ago, Siela could not find the words she could say to mend this unyielding wound.

"Fight it, Siegfried." She muttered, though she wasn't postive what she meant by those words. He wrapped his arm around her, and looked to the sky. Siela stared up at her lover. She knew that she was the only person he could be this open to, now that his mother was gone.

The water became too cold on their feet so they moved to a nearby tree. With the darkness of the night calming them, they felt the warmth of sleep take hold of the two. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they awoke to the sound of both their fathers calling for them. They scrambled for their clothes, which had mysteriously been torn off the previous night and put themselves back together. They stood a few extra inches apart than usual as the sound of their father's footsteps drew closer. The couple was spotted.

"Siegfried? Sielatira? What in heaven's name are you two doing out here?" Siela's father called. She knew he was worried because he used her full name, which was not a very common practice for him. Com. Schtauffen, Siela could tell, was feeling intense pain as he was uncharacteristically silent. Siela felt the pain bulge in her throat. Siegfried was hurting, Siela saw by his lack of response. Typically, he'd be the one to come up with some witting response.

"Siegfried needed a friend." Siela stated in a manner that seemed to radiate, 'If you think about saying anything to Siegfried, I'll break your neck in half.' The fathers backed off slightly.

"Siegfried, Frederick, why don't you stay with us for the rest of the day? We can have a few drinks and unwind a bit." Siela's father suggested. They all mosied in to the castle. It was a beautiful, sunny day, but the four of them felt empty and dark.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after the funeral, they received news that the captain had returned to town. Com. Schtauffen was much more determined to enlist Siegfried than ever before. So later on in the week they were scheduled to visit the captain and do just that. Siela and Siegfried's nerves were shot. Even though Siela believed the enlistment would be good, no...great...for them, she still did not want to say goodbye to her love. As their anxiety pulled them closer, the couple was sure the fathers were growing suspicious, but they did not care. They were about to be torn apart anyway, there was little the fathers could do. The two simply decided that if Siegfried would be leaving that week, they may as well make the best of it.

"Siela, no matter where I go, I am leaving my heart with you so you will know I shall return." Siegfried assured his love as her tears choked her throat the last night they were together. She held on to him tightly as though her body, itself, could not bear his departure.

"Siegfried...I'm just so scared tomorrow will change the rest of our lives...I don't want to lose you." She expressed tearfully. He held her tightly.

"Siela, you'll never lose me. I love you." They closed their eyes, but did not fall asleep. The two of them shared a strange feeling that the following day would in fact alter the course of their lives forever.

Before she knew it, Siela was holding Siegfried tightly. It was the moment they'd been dreading since they'd first heard of it three months ago. Her tears were drowning her face. She could barely stand to look into his blue eyes, it was so painful.

"I promise to write daily, my love." She heard his promise. She wanted so badly to believe this, but she knew how hard it would be to find time in this stage of war. The only promise she could believe was that he would love her forever. She knew, deep down, it would be difficult to return that promise. But she had to. She could not let him go. The two would be lords over the castles. She needed him.

"Siegfried...It is time." Com. Schtauffen spoke, breaking the couple's hearts. Siegfried nodded to Siela's father, who returned the same adieu. Then Siegfried's eyes turned to Siela. He placed his lips upon hers and had to force himself to pry them off. He could not utter another syllable, so he jumped into the carriage. Com. Schtauffen followed suit, after a nod to Siela and her father. The horses whinnied with the crack of the whip.

For a moment, Siela just stared at the wheels turn as her mind came up with her next action. All at once, as if a surge of electricity plunged through her body, she took off.

"Siela!" Cried her father. But she ignored him. She continued to run. Her feet did not stop until she was inches away from the carriage. With a giant bound, she leapt onto the back of the giant wagon. Luckily, as she peered to the side of the carriage, no one had noticed the extra passenger. She sat, not very comfortably, but securely, on a shelf on the back of the carriage. It was at that point that Siela could speculate upon the fact that she had just jumped onto the carriage her love was in and which was headed to the captain's castle. Siela had never felt such a thrill. It felt...dark.

Over an hour passed when they had finally reached the castle. Siela was awestruck. It was more incredible than her own home. The deep mote that surrounded it was astonishingly beautiful. Siela longed one day to belong to such a castle. Abruptly the carriage halted. Siela slid further to remain hidden. The doors bounded open and the Schtauffen's were helped out by the carriage driver.

"It looks empty, father." Siegfried stated curiously. Just then, two guards approached them. They both saluted.

"You must be Commander Schtauffen." One of the guards greeted.

"Yes, yes I am." Com. Schtauffen confirmed.

"Follow me." The guard ushered. Siegfried and his father followed the guard closely behind. Siela waited until the coast was perfectly clear before following their path. She crept behind a few trees to avoid being seen by any of the guards. She saw her beloved and his father enter into what seemed to be a grand throne room. Once they had all entered the room, she sneaked up to the doorway and hid behind the right side. She watched Siegfried and his father. The guard seemed to say something and walk away. The two were left alone in the room.

"Where are they?" Siegfried asked to himself. Soon Siela heard a noise from the courtyard behind her. Without looking back, she slid to the inside of the room and hid behind a pillar.

Before she had a chance to breath, she heard someone screaming from the courtyard.

"No! Please, God no! Master, please! I have a baby! A little baby at home! Please!" All heads were turned to the courtyard in a rush. More voluminous screams were tearing through the still air. The owners of these screams sounded as if they were being put through a very painful torture. Siela, against her judgment, glanced outside to witness a large man, or creature, rather, in armor. In his right hand she saw an extremely large sword. On a closer look, she thought she saw an eyeball inside of the sword! As if it was alive! The gruesome creature was the cause of the screams. And he was leaving no man alive. Siela could hardly bare what she saw. The creature rammed his sword into a screaming guard, but the guard did not die right away. He collapsed to the ground and began flailing around as if he was on fire. But Siela could see no blaze. If Siela was not mere feet from the massacre, she would be in utter awe of the power this creature held, both in his right hand and in himself. Siela turned her attention to her beloved who had been observing the same ghastly scene. His eyes were huge. All three of them knew they would not make it out of there alive. Siegfried looked to his father. Siela could tell he was about to do the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Father...I...They look as if they're going through an incredibly painful death." He had a hidden meaning, and they could all tell what it was.

"Siegfried, my son...Do what you have to do. I'm only sad I couldn't do it for you," Commander Schtauffen bid his son farewell, "I love you, boy."

"I love you, father. Tell my mother I'll love her for always." Siegfried was choked up. Without another moment, which would have been too excruciating, he unvailed his sword from his scabbard and, with a tearful, deep breathe, plunged it through his father's heart. His father collapsed and died instantly, with very little pain. Siegfried did not have time to mourn what he'd done before the monster entered the throne room.

"Ah, finally. I sense strength with you. You will make wonderful nourishment." Came a raspy, deep voice. Siegfried turned from his father's lifeless corpse to the monster. Siela had never seen such verocity in Siegfried's eyes. He was ready to kill. The monster approached, laughing. Siela shook her head. The creature had no idea what he was getting himself into. It took a swing at Siegfried, who dodged it without a scratch. With that, Siegfried cut into the monster's side, deeply. It roared in sudden pain and took another swing at Siegfried, which hit him, but only his armor. Siegfried caught hold of the monster's neck and twisted until a loud crack was heard. The monster fell to the ground, dead. Siegfried sliced the monster's hand off which held the sword. He glared at it with fire in his eyes. With a volumous roar, he toar into the eyeball, which had been smiling at him. Brightness took over the room from the sword and the monster's body. Siela had to jam her eyes shut. Within a few minutes, the brightness dissapated. Siela fluttered her eyes open.

When she looked to where the battle between Siegfried and the monster had taken place, she saw only the body of Com. Schtauffen. The creature's body had dissapeared along with the swored and her beloved Siegfried. She ran outside and caught sight of Siegfried leaving the castle grounds. He was staggering. She bounded out of the throne room and tried to catch up to him. By the time she was actually within hearing distance, he had entered the forest which outline the city of Ostrheinsburg. She followed his steps closely, which were becoming slower and slower.

After they were deeper in the forest, Siegfried seemed unable to continue. He paused and Siela was about to run to catch him. She saw him remove his glove and peer at his hand. She had a hard time believing that the hand that had caressed her, the hand she had held over a thousand times in her life was now a three-pronged, scaly, green mutation. She was losing her Siegfried! It was too much to bear. All at once, he fell to the ground. However, while he collapsed, he had caught sight of someone he could not believe was really there.

"Siela..." Came a soft, agonizing moan. She ran to him and fell to her knees beside him. He was fading from her quickly. Without thinking, her lips fell upon his, for what she knew would be the last time. She embraced her love, who was now very still. Suddenly, the stillness became twitching...then shaking...suddenly, it had turned into thrashing. She backed off of him at that point.

Before her eyes, the body of her beloved Siegfried turned a sort of greyish-green hue. His face became more and more metallic. Siela could hardly endure watching this. His entire body mutated before her eyes. She turned her face, with tears in her eyes. When alas the movement stopped, she slowly turned her head back. Inches from her face was the red eyes of the monster that Siegfried had slain at the castle. Siela felt a mixture of both fear and amazement. He grabbed her head and lifted her onto her feet. She grasped at his hand tried to get him to let go.

"I. am. Nightmare." The creature stated, loudly. She looked into his red eyes. Suddenly she felt, of all things, turned on.

"Nightmare, I, Siela, am your servant." She felt herself say, and fell into loving that phrase. She could tell he sensed it as his grasp on her loosened.

"Yes, you are my servant." As soon as those words passed his lips, Siela could feel herself topple backwards. Everything went dark. She felt sucked in to a strange, but exciting vortex. Her clothes were being torn from all sides. Laughter filled her mind as her entire world changed. She opened her eyes and stared at the creature with a cheeky smirk on her face as a blue strand of hair fell into her eyes.

"Siela, come with me." Nightmare demanded. She glared at him.

"Don't. Call. me. Siela. Screw Siela! The name," she giggled, "Is Tira!"


End file.
